Creative Steve vs Madoka Kaname
Madoka Kaname vs Creative Steve is a What If? Death Battle. __TOC__ Description Two human beings with godly power. When Game Mechanics and Overpowered Anime collide who'd win in this INSANITY!!!! Interlude ... PasteyBlease: Yes! Madoka Kaname, the 14 Year old who's killed way too many protagonist in other series. GudamaZarid: And [https://character-stats-and-profiles.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_(Canon) Creative Steve] the unstoppable killing commands affecting entire Multiverses. PasteyBlease: He's GudamaZarid and I'm PasteyBlease. GudamaZarid: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armour and Skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Madoka Kaname GudamaZarid: Madoka Kaname is the titular protagonist of the anime series Puella Magi Madoka Magica, as well as the deuteragonist of the sequel movie Rebellion. She is a gentle and friendly 14-year-old girl. Living an ordinary life, Madoka has a loving family and is surrounded by good friends. One day, she had a dream of a mysterious girl who was fighting an psycho creature who rampages throughout Puella Magi Madoka Magica verse. PasteyBlease: Poor girl.. i'm sad this lolis got killed and abused. GudamaZarid: Anyway Witch Apocalypse attempting to eliminate Plot Armor. PasteyBlease: Through suffering and hardship of other Madokas only One were chosen to become a Goddess. GudamaZarid: OHKO many ignorant protagonist and OHKO witches and YOU PasteyBlease: Me? I was killed many times by Cute loli-goddess of Novel-verse how can Madoka killed me? PasteyBlease: I have beer and made lure Madoka to eaten alive at- GudamaZarid: Stop you ped* no one would like you even Anime Girls would disgusted your personality Notable Attacks/ Techniques: (info dump) * Magic Detection: Magical girls can detect sources of magic throughout most of a city. This has generally been shown to range from City range to cross-city range. They are also not affected by the visual alterations and invisibly of witches. * Memoria: Crystalized memories that grant abilities to the user, they can go through a "Max Limit Break" to become more potent. ** Embrace Your Hopes and Dreams!: Grants Regeneration. ** Everlasting Light: Grants passive regeneration and negates power nullification. ** Gentle Sunlight: Passive Attack Potency boost. ** Girl's Boundary: Massive Attack Potency Boost. ** Reliable Mami-senpai!: Passively increases attack potency when dealing physical attacks. ** Searching For a Ray of Hope: Passively increases attack potency when using magical attacks. ** Splash Party!: Increases Attack Potency and decreases an enemy's attack potency. ** That's Not a Doll, Right?: Increases physical Attack Potency. ** Warm Christmas: Passively increases energy attacks' potency. ** Welcoming with Treats: Chance to create a fog when she attacks, passive. * Magical Staff: Essentially just strikes the enemy with Madoka's Staff. ** Super Staff: Charges up her staff to strike with even more damage than before. ** Twinkle Staff: Makes the staff huge, mowing down enemies in front of her. * Magical Arrow: Fires an arrow that pierces through enemies. ** Spread Arrow: Fires an arrow that splits into multiple near the enemy. ** Twinkle Arrow: An amped version of the magical arrow, similar to the Twinkle Staff. ** Starlight Arrow: Fires a multitude of arrows in one direction, essentially a predecessor of the Magical Squall. ** Magical Squall / Puruwia ★ Magica: Originally shown in the final episode and the Homulily fight, she showers the sky with enough arrows to cover an entire city, Magia Record explains that it reduces the attack potency of those affected, and can restore the stamina of comrades. In the final timeline, however, it was shown that the arrows can travel through time and become duplicates of Madoka herself. * Combination Squall: Alongside Homura Akemi, Madoka can release a more potent version of her Magical Squall. * Pannier Rocket: Madoka inflates her body and fires herself at her opponent like a rocket. * Healing Light: A ray of light that can heal an ally. ** Purifying Light: A variation of Healing Light that gets rid of any negative status conditions. ** Gospel of Resurrection: Shown in A Different Story and in the PSP game, this technique resurrects a fallen comrade. * Purification: Madoka has a chance of one-shotting her enemy with any ordinary attack. ** White Light of Salvation: Any enemies near Madoka shall be purified, one-shotted by a white light. As Ultimate Madoka * Unconvential Resistance to Power Drain: If her power is absorbed, it can manifest itself outside of the absorption user or possess them instead. Likewise, her memories will also manifest themselves due to their connection to Madoka's power. * Shooting Star: Shown by Ultimate Madoka to defeat Kriemhild Gretchen, its an amped up version of Magical Squall that according to the PSP game, fires an infinite amount of arrows at once. * Conceptual Manipulation: As Ultimate Madoka, she has been shown to be capable of destroying the concept of a witch and creating the concept of a Wraith on a multiversal scale for all timelines, past and future included. PasteyBlease: Her durabilty were existing as an abstract concept makes killing her very difficult without a high level of Concept Manipulation and exists in a higher plane of existence separated from the normal universe. Mid-Godly. Embodies the concept of destroying witches, which needs to be destroyed in order to truly kill her. ... Madoka Kaname: "If someone ever tells me it's a mistake to have hope, I'll just tell them they're wrong, and I'll keep telling them until they believe no matter how many times it takes." Creative Steve GudamaZarid: Creative Steve is the most powerful version of Steve is one of the main game modes in Minecraft. Creative mode strips away the survival aspects of Minecraft and he easily create and destroy structures and mechanisms. PasteyBlease: Steve weights over 650 pounds and 2 meters tall (6.56 feet). he's damn fat for human. GudamaZarid: He has given an infinite number of blocks to build with and multiply items with no limit, with no health or hunger bar to hamper their building. Creative Steve allows to destroy all matters instantly including normally-indestructible blocks such as bedrock and any portals exists in the Universe. PasteyBlease: He can summon any mobs in Minecraft through spawn eggs and commands. GudamaZarid: He has the ability to fly. Move at around 10.8 meters/second (38.88 km/h), which is approximately 250% of the normal walking speed, being 4.3 meters/second (15.48 km/h). PasteyBlease: He can induce status effect to himself or other people limitless, effects' level and duration to infinite. Literally manipulate any inducement but still limited due other effects are non-Minecraft effects he still need to learn other inducement effects. Listing known effects: Status effects are various conditions that affect an entity, which can be either helpful or harmful. Status effects can be inflicted in various ways throughout the game, most commonly from use of food, potions and beacons. * Splash water bottles can be used to extinguish fires. 1000000cc/3 water volume. * Absorption: Adds damage absorption. Absorbs damage up to 20% strength per levels, +20% × level. * Bad Luck: Reduces chances of high-quality loot. Luck manipulation or low level Probability Manipulation. * Blindness: Impairs vision and disables the ability to sprint. Eye manipulation. * Fire Resistance: Immunity to fire, heat, lava, magma block, etc. Fire manipulation. * Glowing: Outlines entities (can be seen through blocks). Invisibility become meaningless. * Haste: Increases mining and attack speed. Haste status effect don't affect stamina(literal) or exhaustion(literal). * Health Boost: Increases maximum health or endurance. Per levels increase 20% of endurance. * Hunger: Increases food exhaustion. Hunger status effect don't affect stamina(literal) or exhaustion(literal). * Instant Damage: Damages entities, heals undead. Instantly cause a fatal damage weakening his opponent greatly without resistant. * Instant Health: Heals entities, damages undead. Instantly regenerate limbs/fatal wounds. * Invisibility: Grants invisibility. Certain features of entities do not disappear: Armor, held items, stuck arrows, any particles emitted, a shulker's yellow head, the eyes of endermen and spiders, a llama's carpet decoration, a pig's saddle and the aura of a charged creeper. * Jump Boost: Increases jump height and reduces fall damage. Negative levels decrease jump height and increase fall damage (which also causes the player to start taking damage from short falls that would normally do no damage); extreme negative levels will eliminate all jumping ability and will cause damage even when stepping off a slab. * Levitation: Floats entities upwards (normally). Negative levels cause the entity to float downwards, overriding the usual falling due to gravity. * Luck: Increases chances of high-quality loot. Luck manipulation or low level Probability Manipulation. * Mining Fatigue: Decreases mining and attack speed. Neither literal stamina/strength exhaustion * Nausea: Wobbles and warps the screen. Originate from Pufferfish. * Night Vision: Negates darkness. Allows one to see as if light levels were 15 everywhere. Also, increases ability to see underwater. * Poison: Inflicts damage over time (but can't kill). Originate from Arrow of Poison, Cave Spider (on Normal and Hard difficulty), Poisonous Potato (60% chance), Potion of Poison, Pufferfish, and Spider Eye. ''' * Regeneration: Regenerates health over time. '''Heals over time, Mid. Extreme levels would heal at Low-Godly. * Resistance: Reduces most damage. Effect: Reduces all incoming damage, except void damage and /kill, by 20% × level. Negative levels increase damage taken. Notes: Level 5+ gives the player full immunity to all damage, with the exception of the void and the /kill command. * Saturation: Restores hunger and saturation. Saturation status effect doesn't affect stamina(literal) or exhaustion (literal). While Steve have impressive Stamina recovery via restored hunger, and Saturation replenished Hunger. * Slowness: Decreases travel speed. As creative mode flight speed included. Speed_Reduction ' * Speed: Increases travel speed. '''As creative mode flight speed included. Enhanced_Walking ' * Strength: Increases melee damage, striking strength. 'Strength status effect don't affect stamina(literal) or endurance(literal). Strength_Augmentation ' * Water Breathing: Prevents drowning. 'Unassociated: Wall_Suffocation. Aquatic_Respiration ' * Weakness: Decreases melee damage. 'Weakness status effect don't affect stamina(literal) or endurance(literal). Strength_Reduction ' * Wither: Inflicts damage over time (can kill). '''Causes the target to slowly withers and decompose away. Death_Manipulation, Decomposition_Manipulation. GudamaZarid: He can Induce Existence Erasure to any Entities that existed inside the Universes, but there's limit to this ability: ☀Can kill any entity, including non-living objects, at will. Steve uses magic to kill other people, certain mobs or even himself. Though can't kill/erase permanently the various Immortalities via Regeneration in low-Godly regeneration or higher, Godhood or God Protection, Absolute, Parasitic, Reliant, Transcendental, Meta, Retroactive, Selective, Multiple Lives, Form-Retroactive, Transformation-Retroactive(Type 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, 12, 14, 16, 17, 18). PasteyBlease: He can touch and destroy the dimensional rift in physically or intangible at will. ... PasteyBlease: The concept of Commands are Dual Warping and pratically ∞''' so there's no need to get trouble in writing every single thing of commands settings because it's complicated. Basically can warp the fabric of space and matter even non-Minecraft matters ''only requires to learn the certain name of anentity.'' GudamaZarid: Commands about int and {: int}. As well as everything related about int technically set to '''∞ due to the limit of java can handle is limited to prevent game mechanics. PasteyBlease: Commands all related about ban and kick are restricted due to prevent complete game mechanics. GudamaZarid: As well as Creative Steve's commands encompassed entire multidimensions (Overworld, Nether, and End) is without doubt he's Tier High 3-A Character. His maximum potential is possibly higher with Dimensional Travel Feat or Connecting Between Dimensions. PasteyBlease: I've heard he got downplay by most people who haven't played before. GudamaZarid: Ah they just only used basic commands, it's underrated version of creative Steve which is just only small tip of the iceberg of his potential power, they don't have time to undermine everything about it, still Creative Mode's still one of the very first in-game version in early days of Minecraft before Survival Mode is added to the latest version. Here ☀From the beginning, Minecraft was a sandbox creative building game. May 10, 2009. Pre-Classic. PasteyBlease: Creative Steve is weak against time powers category and 4D beings or above but if the commands are used properly could outsmart the opponent with difficulty since commands itself could do Dimensional Travel Feat or Connect Between Dimensions. GudamaZarid: He has the power to exist in an Undefined Existence as Spectator Mode is the ultimate version of Creative Steve. Spectators are always flying. They cannot stop flying by landing, as the player will just go through the blocks. Still be able to use commands by default. ☀Spectators can move through blocks, entities, and other players. When their head is inside a block, they can see through all blocks. The maximum speed that can be achieved is 43.556 m/s or 87.111 m/s while sprinting. ☀Spectators cannot take damage, as all blows go through them. Lava, drowning, fire, and suffocation also do not affect them. However, they can take damage from the void/nonexistence manipulation or /kill still be able to be erased from existence. ☀Spectators can see other spectators and invisible mobs, as well as themselves. And in addition, alow the spectator to see other players as if they have the Glowing effect. ☀Being Undefined Existence has only interacted with the commands itself. PasteyBlease: Oh sh$$ his durability are freaking insane! because the combination of infinite resurrection(via respawn), death negation(via ToU), indestructible mortal(via an ageless and mortal body of creative mode), immortal(via High-Godly Regen) and undefined(via spectator mode) makes hard to kill him permanently nonexistence. GudamaZarid: Plus his commands range encompassed multidimensions virtually Multiversal if used properly at highest potential but inefficient manipulation potency because somethings cannot be destroyed nor manipulate, and reality manipulation potency is unstoppable and irresistible. ... Steve(Creative): "I'm just creating... I've never done anything else in my entire life" Death Battle The Portal was open... Steve can see the Strange Monster (Witch Kriemhild Gretchen)... A visible pink-figure in the edge of moon... Explosions everywhere... Firing Arrows everywhere... Combining the commands into... cliffhanger Results ... Who are you rooting for? Madoka Kaname (Goddess) Steve (Creative) More repeated deaths? Madoka Kaname (Goddess) killed Steve (Creative) A LOT! Steve (Creative) killed Madoka Kaname (Goddess) MOAR! Next episode? (pre-voting) Steve (Creative) Massacre Episode - ambushes easy to kill characters Steve (Creative) Suicidal Episode - ways to die in the hands of other characters Steve (Creative) God vs God Episode - fights in the hard way LOL Steve (Survival) vs weaker opponent - Steve would kill someone in his path Steve (Survival) vs strong opponent - Someone would likely kick Steve asses Steve (Survival) vs multiple opponents - FFA (Free For All) battle do you think would win?" Poll would be added when Characters Analysis are finished Restrictions Rules and Conditions +''' '''Both Combatants don't have prior knowledge to each other + Not bloodthirsty battle + Both Minecraft and PMMM Multiverse emerged + Victory Condition: Permanent Nonexistence = Both Characters have powerful reviving or regenerating powers = Time Travel is allowed by the reason of being the same level (Creative Steve's End Poem form) (3D/4D god vs 4D goddess battle theme) '- Doesn't Count As Winning: Normal Deaths' '- Doesn't Count As Winning: Repeat Deaths' Author's NOTE(February 22, 2018): I'm in Hiatus and taking a break and in the future, I'll fix my Creative Steve analysis cause faulty assumptions and unfinished explanations and I'll fix the format as much as I can. AN(August 14, 2018): Don't look at me like that because I still won't update the battle until Creative Steve profile was completed. I know Creative Steve's amortality don't even make sense so I change spectator mode on to undefined existence for some reasons. You can check out my Creative Steve profile or Withersoul 235 version. AN(August 15, 2018): I take back what I said I fix a little in Creative Steve profile and Rules. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Davidgumazon Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year